Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice
by poptartsrfrosted
Summary: Kenny, Butters, and Cartman lose a bet. Rated T for kissing, groping, and all that good stuff. Bunnman.


Butters pulled the sundress over his head. Next to him, Eric Cartman laid out on the bed, struggling to pull a leather miniskirt up over his thighs. Kenny was in the bathroom, changing into his outfit. They had once again lost a bet to Stan, Kyle, and Token, who insisted that the Broncos would beat the Chiefs. Naturally, Eric disagreed with everything Kyle said, so he bet that they would lose.

Unfortunately for Eric, they lost. And since Kenny and Butters took Cartman's side, they had to take the punishment too.

Which was dressing up in skimpy girls' outfits and walking around downtown.

So Butters picked out a short sundress with a flower print, Kenny decided on a cropped sweatshirt and high-waisted short jean shorts, and Eric decided to re-use his outfit from when he was in the Wrestling Takedown Federation.

Eric finally worked the skirt up onto his waist. He sprawled out, panting and gasping. "That-was-exhausting…"

Butters looked over at him. "Y-you okay, Eric?"

Eric glanced over at Butters. "Well, other than the fact that I'm going to stomp around the greater South Park area in drag, I'm flushing bright red, and I'm having trouble buttoning this damn leather miniskirt, I'm fucking amazing, Butters."

"Need some help?" Kenny leaned in the doorway, looking absolutely stunning in his outfit.

"Bitch, puh-leeze! I don't need nothing from you, poor boy," Eric snapped.

Butters grinned, giggling. "You're a pretty girl, Kenny."

Kenny smirked, waving his hand, the ring on his finger reflecting the sunlight pouring in through the window. "Butters. I ain't a girl just 'cause I rock the gold. Now, you, on the other hand…"

"Heh, Kinny, you look like Paris Hilton."

"I met Paris Hilton once!" Butters piped up.

"Cartman, you're seriously saying I'm the one who looks like a girl? You didn't even have to stuff your bra."

Cartman blushed. "Sh-shut up, Kinny! You're just jealous of my supple body."

Butters looked over at Cartman. His skirt barely came down over his ass, and he had an obvious muffin top going on. Butters couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. He blushed, resting back on the bed. Cartman looked at Kenny. The sweatshirt was cut off right at the bottom of his prominent ribcage, showing a gratuitous length of his torso above the waist of the shorts. And Kenny gazed over at Butters. His shoulderblades were visible in the open-backed sundress, which was slightly too short to brush his knees.

Butters blushed as he felt something funny happen to his wiener. "I'll be right back, fellers. My wiener feels funny."

In truth, all three of them secretly enjoyed dressing like girls, but none would ever admit it. Eric flopped down next to Butters, pulling Kenny down on top of him. "You look fucking amazing."

In response, Kenny grabbed onto Eric's chest and pressed his nose against the other boy's. "As do you. I can't stand lying any more."

Eric threaded his thick fingers through Kenny's dirty blonde locks, sliding his tongue out of his mouth and brushing Kenny's lips.

Just then, Butters walked back into the room. "Hey, fellas, I'm—oh, are you two getting crazy in here?"

Kenny laughed, but Eric got angry. "Butters! You ruined the fucking moment!"

Butters looked down at his fists. "I-I'm sorry, Eric…"

"I've got an idea. Why don't you join in?" Kenny suggested.

Butters didn't hesitate for a moment. He skipped over to the bed and climbed on. "So, what're we doing?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Cartman licked his lips as he grabbed Butters' shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed up against the blonde, pressed his lips up against Butters'.

Slipping his tongue out once again, Eric plunged it into Butters' mouth, flicking it up against his teeth and licking the inside of his cheeks. "Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Kenny exclaimed as he pounced on top of Eric, nipping at the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Eric's thick waist, pinching his stomach. "You're curvy, like a girl." he teased.

Eric gritted his teeth. "Kinny, I will smack you."

"What? I'm not saying it's not sexy as fuck. That'd be lying. And I told you I can't stand to lie."

Butters chimed in, "I agree! Eric, you're so soft and squishy, just like a lady."

Eric's cheeks glowed a bright, piercing crimson as he squinted, sandwiched in between the two blondes. Did they really think he was that attractive? Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm, just to check.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "I guess not…"

"What the hell's up with you?" Kenny questioned.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised you've come to your senses and admitted how hot I look."

Their playful chatter continued until 5 pm, when they went downtown to parade their feminine attire. And you know what? They weren't embarrassed at all, because they were all together and they all knew they looked hot as fuck.


End file.
